youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/Adam Greenwood
This interview was conducted on December 9, 2016, by Aidan Dunphy ---- Adam Greenwood is a YouTuber with over 25,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I first discovered YouTube very early on. It must've been 2006 or 2007 and I remember loving Kids React by The FIne Bros which I found through the recommended section on the original Nyan Cat video. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * The first YouTube video I ever watched was Nyan Cat I think. It was my Gramps that had a computer at his house and I'd always jump at the chance to hop on. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * The first video game I ever played was Mario Kart 64. I loved the Nintendo 64 and I played games like the original Banjo Kazooie on the console. Q4: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * The first YouTuber I was a fan of was definitely TheSyndicateProject. I was introduced to him by a friend at school and I lived off The Minecraft Project. Q5: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * When I started YouTube I was obsessed with everything Minecraft Xbox related and I would definitely say my friends Brad, Anthony and Justin influenced me the most. Their channels are TheGamingLemon, Bigbst4tz2 & AciDic BliTzz. Q6: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * I think the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines are long overdue. For a multi-billion dollar business like Google, it was inevitable from the get-go. I do however believe that all content has the right to be monetized, if an advertiser doesn't wish to work with a particular creator, it should be at their discretion and not YouTube's. Q7: How did you come up your 2 former YouTube channel names MCXBLANews AdamPlaysYT? * MCXBLANews is pretty easy - it's an acronym of "Minecraft Xbox Live Arcade" and then "News". AdamPlaysYT was a rather rash decision, I neither like nor dislike the name but it was basically just a way of me getting out of the "Minecraft" content label as I matured and grew out of Minecraft. Q8: Currently who is your favourite YouTuber or YouTubers? * I wouldn't really say I have a favourite content creator at the moment. I watch a lot of my friends' videos or just whatever pops up on Twitter. I do watch the odd KSI video from time to time also. Q9: Do you have a favourite and least favourite video that you have uploaded? * One of my favourite videos I have uploaded is definitely the diss track I made against another YouTuber. The amount of effort put into that video, trying to find graveyards to shoot in at 4am and crashing my editing software with the amount of footage we captured was so much work yet so much fun. One of my least favourite videos would have to be the Gangnam Style video I did for 8,000 subscribers. Whilst it seemed funny at the time, looking back it is so cringe-worthy and that is now on the internet... forever. Q10: What is your favourite part about having a YouTube channel? * My favourite part about having a YouTube channel is definitely all of the crazy opportunities I've been able to do and the amazing life-long friends I have made. People don't seem to understand how much this website has affected my life, it's mental! Q11: What made you want to go from uploading all gaming videos to uploading mostly vlogging videos? * I went from gaming-type-content to vlogs because I just grew out of being a "gamer". I'm not saying that games are for kids, the majority of my closest friends are hugely successful gamers in their 20s. I'm just saying that as my life has changed and I've matured, I just didn't find playing games that fun anymore, which is a little bit sad. Q12: Do you still play games in your free time? * I don't often play games in my spare time, but when I do it's always with friends. Multiplayer games are my fave! Q13: What is your favourite game? * I love the Pokémon games series. My favourite would have to be Emerald, my first GameBoy Advance title. Q14: Do you think you will upload gaming videos again or will you stick to uploading vlogging videos? * I think perhaps in the future if I can surround myself with friends who would like to record gaming videos I definitely would. But solo? Unlikely. Q15: Do you have a favourite city that you have visited in a vlog? * Los Angeles is definitely one of the best places I have visited throughout my time on YouTube. That being said, London is 100% my favourite, I just love it. Q16: How did you become friends with Kwebbelkop, Jelly, Gizzy Gazza, Amy Lee, and yammy xox? * I became friends with Jordi in around Spring 2014. I met him through a mutual friend and I managed to convince him to come over the the UK for his first YouTube event here, Summer in The City. We are not so close anymore however I am so proud of the success he has achieved. Also, his house warming party banged and I'll always remember flying to Amsterdam for 12 hours just to attend the party. I met Jelly in the same way, he's such a funny guy and I love his sense of humour. I met Gizzy first at Insomnia 51 in April 2014. We didn't hit it off straight away but we became very close and have stayed that way since 2015. The guy is an amazing friend and he has done so much for me. Gizzy is definitely one of my best friends. I first encountered Amy Lee back in December 2013. We became very close in 2015, I went on holiday with Amy and some other friends to Brighton and I had such an amazing time. Amy is an amazing person and I am behind her all the way on her ever-growing path to success! Finally, Yammy is somebody I have perhaps known the longest out of these five. I met her back in 2013 and we became fairly close right away. Yammy is an amazing woman who has achieved phenomenal things, I am so proud of her! Q17: Who was the first YouTuber that you became friends with? * The first YouTuber I became friends with was arguably Brad aka TheGamingLemon. Q18: You currently have over 26,200 subscribers, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * I honestly never thought it would be possible to gain so many subscribers and followers. I am so happy to have the people around me that I do today. Q19: You currently have uploaded 494 videos, did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * Almost 500 videos is a crazy number, I didn't think I'd have created that many to be honest haha. Q20: Currently your most viewed video has over 223,500 views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * I remember when my total view count was at around 200,000 and that was absolutely crazy. To have just one video with that amount of views is even more insane. Q21: What is your lifetime subscriber goal? * I'd love to hit 100K some day, just so I could hang the plaque up on my wall and be proud of it. Q22: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * I wanted to reach 10,000 when I first started. Q23: How long do you think YouTube will last? * YouTube has lasted a long time so far, many many sites have flopped in active users such as Bebo and MySpace. However, with Google behind it, I think YouTube is definitely here to stay for now. Q24: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube video? * I'm definietly going to be uploading videos for the rest of my foreseeable life. Whilst these videos may not be as frequent as they used to be, I do not plan on "stopping" any time soon. Q25: Are you planning on going to any YouTube conventions? * As I am writing this I am actually on a train to Birmingham International for my ninth Insomnia Gaming Event. I will be at Vidcon next year in Amsterdam also, along with the three Insomnia held in the UK. Twitter is the best place to find out which events I will be attending. Q26: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * Start making videos now. If not, you'll regret not starting a year ago next year. Be consistent. Do what you love, do it with friends. Q27: What is the future for you and your channel? * I want to keep attending events in some capacity for as long as possible, as well as incorporating all the new film making techniques I am currently studying at film school over 2017. Q28: Have you ever done a interview like this before? * I did an interview for an online magazine called BW Magazine I think around two years ago regarding YouTube and stuff. I have also done interviews for news outlets and radio when I was in the press for a little something that happened on a train hehe. Category:YouTube Interviews